Unlock and Unleash
by DemonClowSorceress
Summary: Keys are useful things. They unlock things safe and hidden behind doors. But sometimes you don't have the key you need. When that happens, the best course of action is to kick that goddamn door open. NaLu friendship that isn't quite romance, but almost.


**Hello there! This will be my first attempt at a Fairy Tail fanfic, so I decided to stick with Natsu and Lucy! Please enjoy! I own nothing except this storyline.**

**Summery: Keys are useful things. They unlock things safe and hidden behind doors. But sometimes you don't have the key you need. When that happens, the best course of action is to kick that goddamn door open.**

* * *

><p><em>Oh god, no. <em>

Lucy couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. All she could do was cradle Natsu in her arms and watch, helpless, while Gray and Erza fought. The fire mage was still in her arms - too still.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. She, Natsu, and Happy had been hired to take out a band of ruffians who were terrorizing a small town. Kid stuff. Nothing too difficult for the original Team Natsu, the strongest team of Fairy Tail.

Nobody said anything about an S-class mage being their head. Nobody said anything about his magic being air-based. Nobody said anything about him being stronger than anything they'd faced in a long, long time.

They hadn't expected anything.

His first attack had nailed Natsu to the ground and pinned Lucy to the wall. The mage had stalked up to Lucy and proceeded to molest her. When Natsu had tried to fight back with his flames, the mage had merely smothered them. Without his flames, Natsu had been forced to go close-combat, but the mage just started toying with him. All the while, he was cutting the Dragon Slayer to shreds.

_How did this happen? _she thought, memories flickering alive...

_**"Natsu!" yelled Lucy, watching her partner go flying through the air like a discarded rag doll. "Natsu!"**_

_**The mage, having given his name as Rufus Calcuttia, smirked. "Foolish Salamander," he said, "didn't you hear me? All fire, even a dragon's fire, needs oxygen to survive. My magic can manipulate the air to smother your puny flames. Nothing you do can stop me!" He raised his arms and made all the weapons rise in the air, poised to turn the Dragon Slayer into shish-kabob. With another wave, they honed in like missiles on Natsu.**_

_**She whipped out one of her Golden Keys. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" When the purple-haired Stellar Spirit poofed into existance, Lucy screamed, "Protect Natsu!"**_

_**"Yes, Hime*." The Maiden took off at a dead run, outstripping the weapons that were coming back and knocking them all aside. "Nobody will hurt you as long as I stand here," she said, brandishing her chains.**_

_**Lucy ran as fast as she could to Natsu's side, calling his name in desperation. He was bleeding badly, the red liquid staining the whiteness of his dragon-scale scarf, and he was barely conscious. But a stubborn fire still burned in those dark eyes. "I'll kill him!" he snarled weakly. "I'll kill that bastard. I'll burn him to a crisp!"**_

_**"Natsu please, stop moving!" she begged him, seeing his most fatal injury pumping blood like a crimson volcano. "Please. I have to stop the bleeding."**_

_**But he wouldn't go down without a fight. Natsu struggled to sit up, eyes blazing with fury. "He touched you, Lucy. He touched you with his bloody hands, and you screamed!"**_

_**She had. Rufus's hands had been too sure of themselves, and his intent had scared her. Reflex and female predisposition had demanded that she scream for help.**_

_**Rufus' chuckle made her blood run cold. "Maybe when you're dead, Salamander, I can make her scream in pleasure."**_

_**"You will do no such thing!" came a new voice from above.**_

_**Lucy could have cried when Erza, ex-quipping her Black Wing Armor, and Gray, shirtless as usual, dropped from out of nowhere and attacked Rufus in tandem. Happy swooped down as well, yowling as he clawed at Rufus' face. "We'll hold him off!" shouted Gray at Lucy. "You take care of Natsu!"**_

_**His face pale, Natsu fell back in her arms, drenched with sweat. He gasped for air, wincing with every breath; one of his ribs had broken and stabbed his lung. "They're always...stealing my spotlight..." he heaved. "Damn...it hurts...to breathe..."**_

_He'll die, **thought the Stellar Spirit mage in horror. She tore off her sweater and wadded it into the wound to act as a bandage. **I can't stop the bleeding. He'll die, and it's all my fault..._

**_"Lucy..."_**

**_"Natsu?" she whispered, leaning down to hear his weak voice. It broke her heart hearing him so pathetic and quiet. Natsu was not quiet. Natsu was loud and obnoxious. He was also strong, and brave, and funny, and childish. He could take out high-ranking mages with more years of experience with a good fight, but he couldn't ride a vehicle to save his life. He would obliterate anyone who talked down about his guild or his nakama, but he would go to Lucy's house whenever he felt too lonely._**

**_"Lucy...if you find Igneel..." he rasped, coughing and spattering her cheek with red droplets. "Can you...can you tell him..."_**

**_She giggled, hysterical and close to tears. "Moron," she said, "you'll tell him yourself. You'll find Igneel, I know it. He's out there somewhere, and you're going to find him."_**

**_"Heh." His bloodless lips pulled back into his carefree smile. "Luce, I'm not that stupid. I know when I'm beat."_**

**_"No!"_**

**_The rose-haired boy shuddered. "Not...so loud," he joked. "Geez...you're such a loudmouth..."_**

**_Lucy shook her head. "You are not going to die!" she insisted. Her voice broke on the last word. "You're not!"_**

**_But his eyes slid shut, and his breathing slowed, and he didn't answer her..._**

"Lucy! LUCY!"

She blinked in shock. Out again without a formal summoning, Loki was in front of her and shaking her shoulders. "Pull yourself together!" he yelled in her face. "You can save him!"

"I can't," she whispered, barely hearing herself over the clash of swords and casting of magic. "He needs fire, Loki. I don't have a Key that summons a Stellar Spirit of fire!"

His face paled. "There is no Stellar Spirit of fire."

And that was why she couldn't help him. None of her Keys or any Keys she'd found or heard of had fire properties. She couldn't leave Natsu to start looking for fire.

Loki's face turned thoughtful. "Although...but he hasn't..."

"What?" she asked, desperate. "What, Loki?"

"There is one." The Lion looked down at the unconscious Natsu. "Appropriate, given the situation..."

Lucy felt ready to cry again. "WHAT?" she screamed.

"Draco."

_The Dragon? _Lucy nodded. It made sense. Draco the Dragon. But...

"It's impossible," said Lucy. "Draco has no Key. Some people say it was destroyed or it never existed."

Erza's scream drew their attention back to the battle behind them. Rufus had broken free of Gray's ice and pummelled Erza through her armor, sending both mages flying backwards. Loki cursed. "Keep Virgo out," he said, standing up. "I'll help them out over there. And Lucy..."

She looked up at him. "What?"

He smiled. "I know you can find out how to save him." And then he was gone, casting his light magic to attack Rufus while Erza and Gray recover.

Lucy bit her lip. "Draco..." she murmured. A Stellar Spirit with no key couldn't be summoned. That was the law of the Stellar Spirits. Without a key, a door could not be opened.

_But that's not always true, _her little voice whispered.

Another memory came to life in her mind...

**_"Whatcha doing, Lucy?"_**

**_She looked up from her task to see Natsu peeking into her room. "How the hell did you get in?" she screeched. She was decently clothed, but come on, a little warning would've been nice!_**

**_The pink-haired mage pouted. "You don't gotta yell," he grumbled. "I came to see how you were doing. You were sick yesterday."_**

**_"It was a little cold, and I'm feeling much better now, thank you." Heaving a sigh, Lucy sat back down at her desk and picked up her rag._**

**_"What are you doing?" Natsu asked again._**

**_She rolled her eyes. "Polishing my Keys."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Why do you want to know?"_**

**_The fire mage shrugged. "Does it make them more powerful?"_**

**_"No," she admitted. "But I like making them look good. It says something about a Stellar Spirit mage who keeps her Keys clean and shiny. And plus, they look pretty." A sharp stab in her bladder announced a basic need had to be fufilled. She got up and toddled over to her bathroom to answer nature's call._**

**_But Karma was apparently deciding to be a vindictive bitch that day. The door was locked. Lucy screeched in anger and rattled the doorknob in vain. She knew exactly where the key was too - inside the bathroom, by the sink. _**_I must've forgotten to take it out with me after my shower yesterday._

**_Natsu came racing over when he heard her scream. "Lucy? What's the matter?" he asked, looking over her body as if expecting to see injuries._**

**_"My bathroom door is locked," she whimpered, crossing her legs as she fought the urge to pee. "The key is inside."_**

**_The fire mage regarded the problem calmly, his eyes looking at the door, then at her. His eyebrows knitted together in thought, and he nodded as if agreeing with himself. One hand reached out and took her hand. "Lucy, step back."_**

**_She didn't understand as he pulled her behind him. "Natsu? What are - "_**

**_CRASH! Down went the door, busted off its hinges courtesy of Natsu's foot. He turned to her and smiled like a kid. "Now you can get in!" he announced._**

**_Her hand was lightning fast, hitting his cheek hard enough to send him flying across the apartment. "YOU IDIOT! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GO WHEN I DON'T HAVE A DOOR?"_**

Lucy straightened up, wiping her cheeks dry with the back of her bloody hand. _Now I know what I have to do. _"Virgo, thank you," she told the purple-haired maid. "But I'm going to have to send you back."

Virgo looked back in surprise. "Hime?" she said in surprise.

The blonde Stellar Spirit mage smiled. "I think I know how to do this, but I'm going to need all the magical power I can spare. I can't do that with you out here." She held out Virgo's key. "But thank you."

"Good luck, Hime," Virgo said as she faded. "We will - " She was cut off when she disappeared.

Exhaling, Lucy cleared her mind and gently rested Natsu's head on her lap. His eye opened weakly, the fire in them already fading. "Lu...cy?"

"Shhh," she whispered, stroking his spiky hair with bloody fingers. "Hush, Natsu, just rest." Straightening up, she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, bowing her head in prayer.

_Dear Mom in heaven, _she prayed. _You've seen me through so much since I joined Fairy Tail. I met Natsu and Happy, formed a team with them, made all sorts of friends in the guild, and even got more Keys and friends among the Stellar Spirits. I really can't ask for much more than that...but I must. Mom, I'm going to try something no Stellar Spirit mage has ever attempted. I'm doing it to save my partner, my best friend - and the boy I love._

She was betting against the odds, so she decided to come clean. Yes, she loved Natsu. It was hard to - he was brash, childish, naive, and entirely too stupid. But he was also kind, and warm (his fire magic notwithstanding) and strong, and brave. He wasn't a Prince Charming, but she didn't care. Lucy never cared for those wimpy princes away. If anything, Natsu was the dragon who kept idiots away from his princess. He protected her, but he didn't defend her - he let her fight her own battles.

_I love him Mom, so I have to do this. If I fail, please welcome me in Heaven. I love you._

A hand brushed her cheek. "Lucy..." came a faint whisper.

But she kept her eyes shut. If she pretended not to hear him, she could do this. Throwing her head back, she spread her arms wide and channeled all the magical power she possessed.

"I am the person who connects the road to the Stellar Spirit World!" she intoned. "Thou shalt respond to this calling and pass through the gate!" Normally, she would have a key in hand. But without that, she quickly made an addition to the standard incantation. "I do not possess your key, Stellar Spirit, but I humbly beseech thy power and might! Grant me the right to summon you into this world to save my nakama!"

Blinding golden light shined from behind her, forming the Stellar Spirit seal. She saw Loki turn around, his eyes wide in horror as he understood just what she'd done. Rufus halted his attack, stunned at her spell, and Gray and Erza just stared.

In her lap, Natsu stirred slightly. Lucy smiled through her tears. _Thank you...my nakama...thank you for everything._

"Open a door to the Dragon!" she cried. "Draco, come forth!"

With no Key to unlock the door, Lucy's magic flew towards the Stellar Spirit World and collided with the walls of magic that seperated the dimensions. With eager fingers it searched the wall, locating cracks that would allow her power to seep into the other world. Her body trembled from exertion and her breathing hitched, fighting the loss of energy as the search took moments, then seconds, and finally a minute. _I can't give up, _she thought. _I can't. Not now. Please Mom, help me!_

Then...there! A crack that burned. Her magic slid inside, slow as a bug in sap, seeking the source of power. The door remained locked.

_To hell with this! _Lucy thought. With her last remaining burst of rage and anger, she drove her wedge of magic through and busted the door down. Fire ringed around her, hot and bright. "Save him!" she screamed. "Save Natsu!"

Then her world went black.

* * *

><p>When Natsu realized there was something warm being shoved down his throat, his first instinct was to swallow. The familiar feeling of flames licking his throat made him grin and say, "MMM, yummy!"<p>

Then his eyes snapped open as he remembered everything.

The mission. The air mage guy who was a sexual-harrassing asshole. Lucy crying over him.

_Lucy!_

"Where's Lucy?" he screamed, jumping up to his feet. He could see Erza and Gray (_Goddamn, they have to steal my show! _he thought reflexively) and Loki fighting the enemy, but no sign of the blonde-haired buxom beauty he called his partner. His heart was racing in panic. _Had she been captured again, like that time with Phantom Lord? _"Lucy!"

A totally unfamiliar voice spoke from behind him. "She is here."

Natsu turned around. Standing behind him was a boy no older than ten with spiky pink hair and golden bangs. He wore a shimmering emerald overcoat identical to Natsu's, trimmed with silver and patterned like scales, and black short pants. His feet were bare, and protruding from his back were small dragon's wings. Around his body danced small tongues of crimson flame.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Natsu, instantly on guard at the creepy resemblance between him and the kid.

The boy gave him a withering look. "I am Draco, bastard. You should be thanking me. I wasted precious flames bringing you back from the brink, despite my summoner being on the cusp of death."

Natsu heard 'death' and paled in horror. "Lucy's - "

"She's alive, but barely." Draco looked down at the blonde girl lying motionless between them. "The fool. She forced open my Gate despite not bearing my Key." Hard gemstone eyes of aqua blue pierced Natsu down to his very soul. "All to save you."

_Me? _Natsu thought dumbly, still staring at his partner and best friend. _Lucy's like that...because of me? _He looked down at himself and saw that his side wound had been burned shut, as had his other injuries. "Did you feed me?" he asked the boy.

Draco sniffed, snorting black plumes of smoke through his nostrils. "That was her wish before she passed out. Now she has no magic, and I cannot go back."

"Why not?" asked Natsu.

"Because I owe her for releasing me, and I'll just be locked back in there again." His wings extended wide as an invisible wind ruffled his hair. "I felt the fire of a dragon within you. What is your name?"

The fire mage narrowed his eyes. "Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fairy Tail."

"Who is your enemy?"

Natsu pointed at Rufus. "The asshole over there."

Draco stepped forward, then glanced at Lucy. His mouth set in a straight line. "Do you have a healer in your guild?"

The change in topic was so fast that Natsu was caught off-guard. "Wendy. Wendy Marvell, the Sky Sorceress."

"Protect her, and I shall return," said Draco. "Use this." He threw a fireball at Natsu's face, which the Dragon Slayer instinctively sucked up and swallowed. Flames spiraled around and consumed the Stellar Spirit's body, and he was gone.

Natsu had eaten a lot of fire in his day. But nothing, _nothing, _compared to this kind of fire. It was kind of like what he imagined eating a star felt like - hotter than anything, but soft and easy to swallow. It also gave him the biggest boost in power he'd ever experienced.

"Just hang tight, Luce," he said, feeling the flames erupt over his skin in comfortable blazes. "I'll take care of this bastard faster than you can sneeze."

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Wendy was quite surprised when a boy who looked like a child version of Natsu appeared in the middle of Fairy Tail from a burst of fire and demanded her by name. She was even more surprised to hear that he was a Stellar Spirit. But when she heard that Lucy was dying, she stopped being surprised and demanded to be taken to the blonde mage's side.<p>

Travelling by fire was interesting. The flames were hot, but didn't burn her skin or clothes. It was also instantaneous - one second they were at the guild, the next, Draco released her from his arms in front of Lucy's unconscious body. She didn't glance up to see what was happening; chances were Natsu was beating up whoever made Lucy this hurt. The Salamander was highly protective of his nakama, and he especially cared for the Stellar Spirit mage.

_So now I have to do what I can to save her! _thought the Sky Sorceress, eating air in order to bolster her healing ability.

Lucy was the closest to death of anyone Wendy had ever healed. It wasn't even a physical injury - her magical lifeforce was practically gone, leaving a gaping void within her body that swallowed all Wendy's healing magic. Gritting her teeth, she kept on sucking in air and pouring on the magic. Little by little, the void grew smaller.

A shout, an explosion, and the sound of feet against stone was her only warning before Natsu went skidding past her, his body wreathed in a type of flame she'd never seen before. It was markedly different from his Flame of Emotion or Flame of Rebuke. It was a silvery fire, like starlight was burning all over his skin. His dragon-scale scarf flapped, then settled around his neck loosely, baring the scar he had on his neck. He looked up and saw Wendy crouching over Lucy, and his dark eyes widened. "How is she?" he asked.

A forgotten Draco snarled, "Watch it!" as Rufus launched another attack aimed right at Wendy. But the Sky Sorceress, with a very angry look that was out of place on her sweet face, merely sucked air and blasted it to bits with her Sky Dragon's Roar. "Natsu, I need some room here!" she said to the speechless Dragon Slayer of Fire. "You have to let me do my job! Now kick his ass!"

Natsu gave a feral grin. "You got it!" He glanced at Draco, who was standing next to Wendy like a silent protector. "Wanna join in, Draco?"

Aqua eyes narrowed. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Well, why not?" asked the Dragon Slayer. "Lucy freed you, didn't she?"

"She is a Stellar Spirit mage, and she summoned me without a Key. I must wait until we make a contract," replied Draco scathingly.

Natsu's face turned angry and confused at his words. "What do you mean? She freed you! Don't you have a debt to fulfill? Help her!"

"We are less than human to someone like her. A mere tool of magic." He was about to continue when Natsu's fist smashed into his face, sending the Stellar Spirit to the ground.

Hell was a little dying flame compared to how hot Natsu burned. "How dare you say something like that! Lucy loves all Stellar Spirits!" he yelled angrily, hauling Draco up by his coat. "If you knew anything about her, you'd know she's a kind, caring, loving girl who fights alongside her friends and her Stellar Spirits. She'd rather die than put any of you in harm's way!"

Draco's eyes, pure as crystal, looked into Natsu's flaming depths. "You speak as if you care about her."

"Of course I care! She's my precious nakama!"

But the draconic spirit shook his head. "No. You talk as if you love her."

Natsu froze, his eyes widening. Love? He _loved _Lucy?

Well, what wasn't there to love? She was his best (human) friend, his partner, and a great person. She had a big heart and a great right kick, as well as a beautiful smile that never failed to brighten Natsu up whenever he made it happen. She could be vain and loud, but she never turned him away without giving him a cup of tea. She was brave, and strong, and - and -

He couldn't even think of living life without her.

Rufus' snarl from across the room broke through Natsu's thoughts. The air mage was struggling to his feet, having been blasted back by Wendy's roar. "Impudent little tart," he rasped, aiming his hate at Wendy. "I'll destroy you. I'll destroy all of you!" He wrote some glowing words in the air and clapped his hands together. "Aeria Space!"

A sphere of warped air surrounded Wendy's skull. She tried to claw it off, but her hands were unable to touch it. Her scream was soundless. Natsu panicked when he saw Erza's and Gray's heads encased in similar orbs. Before he could do anything, he had one around his head as well.

Rufus laughed maniacally. "HAHAHA! Those spheres drain the oxygen from the air within, and in a mere three minutes you will all suffocate! Victory is mine!"

"Bull." Loki stood up, glaring at the air mage through his shades as the Aeria Space failed to contain him. "I'm a Stellar Spirit, asshole. I don't fall victim to such a paltry trick." He glanced at Draco. "And neither does he. Eh, Draco?"

The dragon youth rolled his neck to the side, extending his wings wide. "Of course not, Loki. I'm offended that you say that." The two Stellar Spirits conjured an orb of their respective powers - light for Loki, fire for Draco - and launched themselves at Rufus.

Natsu clawed at the orb surrounding his head. He even tried to breathe fire to break it. But that only made him use up more oxygen. So he fought the urge to fight and tried to crawl towards Wendy. Like him, the female Dragon Slayer wasn't trying to get her bubble-trap off anymore. She was concentrating all her power on bringing Lucy back. Sky Dragon magic spiraled from her hands into Lucy's body. In seconds the blonde girl looked more alive than before, a healthy tinge returning to her skin.

When her eyes finally opened, Natsu was ready to keel over. Or that could've just been the oxygen deprivation. Either/or.

* * *

><p>Lucy's first sight after clawing her way back to consciousness was Natsu and Wendy suffocating inside head bubbles made of air. Weakly she reached for her Keys and grasped the Golden one for Gemini. "Open, Gate of the Twins," she rasped. "Gemini..."<p>

The small blue Stellar Spirits popped into existance, took one look at the scene, and quickly transformed into Lucy. "Open, Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" they cried, summoning Taurus. "Disperse the bubble helmets!"

"Mooo-st definitely!" mooed the bull-man. Taking careful aim, he sliced off the top sliver of the enchantment of Natsu, then Wendy. The rest dissolved instantly, freeing the two Dragon Slayers. Taurus then stomped over to release Erza and Gray, Gemini-Lucy skipping after him like a saucy tart.

"Natsu!" cried Lucy, reaching over for him. "Natsu, talk to me!"

He smiled in relief. "Luce...you're okay..."

"Are you two going to join in anytime soon?"

Both teens looked up to see Draco skidding to a halt in front of them. The small pink-haired boy glared. "And you, idiot woman!" he snapped at Lucy. "Back from oblivion and the first thing you do is summon more Stellar Spirits? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Lucy smiled at him. "Draco...you stayed?"

"I'd be locked in again if I left now." He conjured another fireball and practically crammed it down Natsu's throat. "Swallow, you insufferable bastard!" he ordered. "This will take both of us!"

Once again Natsu had the unbelieveable experience of eating star fire. He got to his feet totally energized, then looked back at Lucy. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She felt her heartbeat flutter at his concern, but talked it down as him being concerned for his nakama. "I'm fine," she said.

Wendy smiled and hugged her. "I did my best," she announced, slumping against her tiredly. "I did my best..."

"ARGH!" "MOOO!" AHHH!"

"Loki! Taurus! Gemini!" screamed Lucy, seeing her Stellar Spirits disappear with serious injuries. She cradled Wendy protectively in her arms as Rufus directed his attention at them. "Natsu!"

"Don't worry, Lucy." The Dragon Slayer stood his ground, his hands wreathed in star fire. "He won't touch you again. I promise."

Displaced air made Lucy's hair ruffle as Draco fluttered over to Natsu's side. "I owe you a debt, idiot woman," he said. "So I will help too."

For the first time, Lucy noted the striking similarities between the Stellar Spirit and her partner as they stood side-by-side. Namely, their pink hair and choice of attire. _That's so weird, _she thought. _Maybe he's like Virgo and changes his appearance depending on who summons him..._

At an unseen signal, Natsu and Draco lunged for Rufus. The air mage threw spell after spell, deflecting attacks while trying to smother their flames. But Draco's fire was celestial; it needed no air to survive. Rufus soon found himself backed into a corner, barely able to defend himself from the lethal strikes of the Dragon Slayer. Pretty soon Draco himself had to step back to avoid injury, so incensed was Natsu's assault of their enemy.

"You'll never touch Lucy again!" snarled the rose-haired male, whaling against Rufus' weakening shield with his Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang attack. "Or any of my nakama! I'll beat you so bad that you won't even be able to _think _about fire without remembering this pain!"

Draco floated back to Lucy and held out his hand. Without thinking she reached out as well. Between their palms burned silver fire that stretched, condensed, and sparkled to form a familiar shape.

A Silver Key.

Lucy looked up at him, shocked. The Stellar Spirit gave a feral, dangerous smile. "I think I'd like to see some more of you, idiot woman," he announced. "So let's get along."

* * *

><p>Natsu jumped back, charging up another attack. Rufus was tough, he'd give the air mage that much. But after taking a hit from Fire Dragon's Iron Fist multiple times, all he needed was one last Fire Dragon's Roar to finish him up.<p>

He gave a small jump when he felt Lucy's hand slide into his. "Lucy?"

"I want to help you, Natsu," she said, grinning as wide as he was and gripping Draco's Silver Key. "Will you let me?"

"How?" he asked, confused.

"I tried this magic once before with Juvia. It worked with water, so maybe it can work with fire." She gripped his hand tighter, making butterflies flutter in his stomach. "You just do what you do. I'll take care of the thinking part." She whipped out Virgo's key and summoned her again. "Take Wendy, Gray and Erza underground, someplace safe!" she commanded.

"Yes, Hime," said Virgo. In a flash, she was gone.

Draco stayed at her side while Lucy closed her eyes and concentrated. Power flowed in and out of Natsu's body, bubbling and swirling in their joined hands. It was strange in an exciting way. Looking at Rufus, he let his reckless dragon grin return. "Now you're gonna see what two of the greatest Fairy Tail mages combined are able to do!" He inhaled as much air as he could and blasted a line of fire. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Eltanin Comet!" shouted Lucy as Draco likewise released a plume of silvery star fire. "Taste this, Rufus! Unison Raid!" The two attacks twisted around each other like ribbons, forming a crimson and silver cone of flame. Her smile was brilliant when she gave a cry of triumph.

Rufus tried to set up a shield, but his air magic was no match for a combined assault of Dragon Slayer and Steller Spirit magicks. An explosion blasted Natsu and Lucy backwards when it hit him, destroying most of the landscape as well. When the air cleared, Rufus was gone.

"Did we get him?" Lucy asked.

Natsu sniffed the smoky air. It smelled of burnt flesh and ash, but not of living evil mage. "Yup. He's gone." Helping her up, he started brushing the soot stains off her clothes. "You okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

She had a bunch of scrapes and bruises that would hurt like hell in the morning, but Lucy was able to stand on her own two feet. "I think I'm all right," she said, halting his mother-henning by taking his hands in hers. "What about Wendy, Erza, Gray and Happy?" Recalling their nakama, the blonde mage looked around the decimated area. "Virgo?"

A hand punched through the earth. Virgo crawled out, hauling an unconscious Gray. Erza climbed out after her, carrying Wendy in her arms. "They are safe, Hime," she said. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Draco. "It is a pleasure to see you out and about, shifter."

The little boy crossed his arms as he hovered next to Lucy. "Same to you, shifter."

_Shifter? _Lucy wondered briefly. But before she could ask, Draco gave a nonchalant "Later, idiot woman," did a little midair somersault and disappeared back into the Celestial Realm.

Natsu snorted a lone flame. "Arrogant kid." Then he noticed the Key. "Hey, you got it!" His smile was huge with pride. "Good for you, Luce!"

Virgo nodded. "Draco likes you, Hime," she said. "You and Natsu both. Maybe that's why he shifted to that form."

"That form?" asked Natsu.

Lucy blinked. "Yeah Virgo, you called each other "shifter." Does that mean he can change appearance like you?"

The purple-haired Spirit nodded. "Yes. I change according to my master's preference. Draco changes his appearance based on what your future offspring will look like with your soulmate."

"Offspring!" Natsu yelped at the same time Lucy shrieked, "Soulmate?" They both looked at each other as realization dawned, recalling Draco's surprising similarities to -

Gray regained consciousness just in time to see Erza smirking devilishly as dark red blushes covered the faces of the Dragon Slayer and the Stellar Spirit mage. "What happened?" he asked, rolling his shoulder.

"Nothing!" the partners shouted, blushing harder, if that was possible.

Injured but agile, Happy appeared from out of nowhere and flew in a circle above their heads. "Naaatsu and Luuucy, sittin' in a tree~! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he shouted happily. "First comes luuuuuve, then comes maaaaarriage - "

"HAPPY!" Natsu shouted, his red face brighter than the flames collecting in his palms. "SHUT IT!" Next to him, Lucy was trying to cover her crimson cheeks, mortified beyond all comprehension.

But it gave her hope. After all, what better sign that she and Natsu would be together than to have a Stellar Spirit sneak peek of how her future child with Natsu would look like?

Now if only he wasn't such a dense dragonslayer...

"But you always wanna kiss Lucy, Natsu!"

"DUMMY, DON'T TELL HER THAT!"

_Say what now? _She looked over to the cat and dragonslayer. Natsu's face was now a stunning shade of maroon as he looked everywhere else but at her.

Maybe he wasn't as dense as she had originally thought...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, d'you like it? Review please?<strong>


End file.
